


Happily Ever After

by PhaeGay (2lulah)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Crystal, Smut, idk - Freeform, they talk and then they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lulah/pseuds/PhaeGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ms. Amy, the owner of the tumblr URL ARUANI for her 22nd birthday! Love you Amy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionhart/gifts).



“Annie, can you keep a secret?” Armin asked her, as she scooted closer to him.  
“Who would I have to tell?” She spoke, letting her hands thaw over the fire.  
“A long time ago, I read a book about the outside world.” Her attention moved from the fire to him, the speed of her beating heart quickly picking up pace. He was watching the flames dance upwards to the night sky. It was summer, but when night hit, it was always cool. Armin looked over at her, and smiled. “There was a story about the constellation Andromeda.” He scooted closer to her, pointed out the shape. “See her there? Her arms are outstretched in chains.”  
Annie felt herself grow uncomfortable at the thought. She could feel her stomach roll around, and she pulled her knees into her chest. It hadn’t been easy to get over how she had been chained to the wall after she was released from her crystal. She had agreed to be on their side. She hadn’t known what had come over her to decide such a thing, but the look in Armin’s eyes made her believe she made the right choice. Especially right now as he smiled at her.  
“Andromeda was the princess of Ethiopia, daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia was a boastful woman, and foolishly bragged that she was more beautiful than Juno, the queen of the gods, and the Nereids. In order to avenge the insult to his nymphs, Neptune sent a sea monster to ravage the Ethiopian coast.” He spoke, moving to take his blanket and wrap it around her. Annie shifted at the feeling, her eyes looking to him in bewilderment. _Why was he-?_  
“The horrified king consulted Ammon, the oracle of Jupiter, who said that Neptune could be appeased only by sacrificing Cassiopeia's beautiful virgin daughter, Andromeda, to the monster. Andromeda was duly chained to a rock on the coast, fully exposed to the monster. Fortunately for her, the hero Perseus happened to be flying by on his way back from killing the Gorgon Medusa. When Perseus saw the princess, her arms chained to the hard rock, he would have taken her for a marble statue, had not the light breeze stirred her hair, and warm tears streamed from her eyes. Without realizing it, he fell in love. Amazed at the sight of such rare beauty, he stood still in wonder, and almost forgot to keep his wings moving in the air. As he came to a halt, he called out: ‘You should not be wearing such chains as these--the proper bonds for you are those which bind the hearts of fond lovers! Tell me your name, I pray, and the name of your country, and why you are in chains.’”  
Annie relaxed into the blanket, pulling it closer around her. The feeling of the squeeze around her back from it only made her feel warmer as his voice soothed her eyes closed.  
“At first she was silent; for, being a girl, she did not dare to speak to a man. She would have concealed her face modestly behind her hands, had they not been bound fast. What she could do, she did, filling her eyes with starting tears. When Perseus persisted, questioning her again and again, she became afraid lest her unwillingness to talk might seem due to guilt; so she told him the name of her country, and her own name, and she also told him how her mother, a beautiful woman, had been too confident in her beauty.”  
“Is there a reason for you to tell me this story, Armin?” She asked, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.  
“I’m getting there, I’m getting there.” He laughed. Annie noticed then he was directly next to her. She bit her lip, and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm reached around to keep her close to him. “Before she had finished, the waters roared and from the ocean wastes there came a menacing monster, its breast covering the waves far and wide. The girl screamed. Her sorrowing father was close at hand, and her mother too. They were both in deep distress, though the mother had more cause to be. So, Perseus tells Andromeda's parents that he'll kill the monster if they agree to give him their daughter's hand in marriage. They of course give him their consent, and Perseus kills the monster. Perseus had simply held up the head of Medusa, turning the monster to stone. Andromeda is freed, and the two joyously marry.”  
“Happily ever after, hmm?” Annie asked. “If only the world was that simple.” She huffed.  
“Do you not believe in happily ever after?”  
“The world hasn’t given me that much of a choice in that.”  
“I believe in it.” He looked up at the stars again. “I mean… you’re back. Here. So… a part of me has to believe it.”  
“I’m not the person you believed me to be in training. I’m not a good person, Armin. I don’t see why-”  
“You’re a better person than you think you are, Annie.”  
“I’ve killed people.”  
“So have I.”  
“I’ve hurt you.”  
“And I, you.” He slid his hand into hers, threading their fingers together as he brought her palm to his lips.  
“You had cause.”  
“As did you.”  
“You’re not giving up on this.”  
“I won’t give up. Not on you, or us.”  
“Us? Armin it’s been years since there’s been an ‘us.’” She couldn’t pull her hand back. Not with the way he kissed each finger, slowly.  
“There’s a lot to catch up on, then.”  
“Armin.”  
“You still love me, don’t you? That’s why you’re here. Isn’t it?”  
Annie felt her ears burn. Her eyes were also warm, and she pulled her gaze from his. It was true. She had. She’d do anything for him. “I do.”  
“I do, too. Even with the lies, and everything else. I couldn’t let go of you. Because I know that what you did wasn’t who you are. You can’t be defined by your mistakes and wrong-doings, even if you believed that was the right thing. You’re more than your actions.”  
“Actions speak louder than words.”  
His fingers had brushed her cheek, and she had no clue when his hands left hers. But she knew the instant his lips met her own.  
His lips were smooth and soft. She knew her own were chapped from the cold, but it didn’t seem like he minded much. Annie sighed against his lips, and it only encouraged him to continue.  
Armin’s teeth caught her lower lip. The soft moan she let slip only made him grin. “I love you,” He whispered. “I always have.”  
She felt her eyes begin to well with tears as she pulled him in closer, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders.  
“You’re Andromeda, Annie. You’re the beautiful one dragged into something you didn’t choose. You were the one to be sacrificed, but I’m here. I… I want to be the one to save you. I know you don’t believe in happy endings but, maybe, you’ll let me prove you wrong. I want to show you they exist. I believe I can be your Perseus.”  
“You’re such an idiot. The smartest idiot I’ve ever known.” She laughed, before kissing him again. “But, okay. I’ll let you.”  
Armin was beaming. His eyes were bright, and for a moment, Annie could swear she saw stars in them. But before she could bring her thought to life with words, his lips were on hers again.  
She lied down with him over her, his hands sliding up her waist as her shirt moved with, letting it be pulled over her head. “You say I’m Andromeda, but tiger, I’m not a pure virgin.”  
“We never did get that far, did we?” He asked, kisses already being placed down her collarbones, his hands slipping under the elastic fabric of her elastic bra. She let out a harsh breath, letting her head fall back against the blanket under her. She arched upwards, and Armin laughed. “Someone’s still pretty sensitive here.” He couldn’t help but laugh as she growled at him. He pushed the bra off of her. His lips began to catch every inch of skin now revealed to him. He pressed slow kisses to her sternum.  
Annie felt heat spread across her body as he kissed her chest. Her heart pounded in her chest, and was certain he could feel the needle-point tattooing of her heartbeat against his lips. He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows in question. He wants to continue. “Yes,” She sighed, and he took the perk of her breast between his lips and teeth.  
“ _Hnngh_ , Armin.” Her fingers threaded through his hair, and he sucked slowly, watching her thighs twitch with each suck. He switched before she could get a word out. Her grip on his hair tightened, and he smiled before letting his lips release with a slick pop.  
“Yes?” He asked, before tugging at the drawstring of her pants. His hand slid underneath as he pressed his lips against hers, sucking on her lower lip as he pressed against her arousal.  
She was certain he didn’t care about what she had to say. Each time she opened her mouth to speak rather than whimper, whine, or plea, Armin pressed against her entrance. Her hips rutted upwards, and she yanked him down by the collar of his shirt. She tugged at it, demanding it come off, and he stopped the motions with his hands so he could pull it off.  
Annie sighed happily as she ran her palms across his non-existent pecs, and down his abdomen. His happy trail had surely filled in over the past few years. Her fingers brushed down the trail of hair, watching as his hips pushed forward until they met her hand, squeezing gently.  
“Annie,” He breathed out and she squeezed again.  
There was something very gratifying in the loud groan he made, and his impatience then to pull off her pants. She lifted her hips for him while tugging on his to let him yank them off. He grabbed the extra blanket from behind them, and he draped it over his back as he settled himself over her body.  
“Don’t want to risk you catching a cold.” He let his lips brush hers again teasingly. When she tried to yank him down into a kiss, he smiled against her lips before pulling her left thigh out. He brought his hand back down between her legs, teasing her core with his fore and middle digit, brushing her clit with every upward curl. Her hips rutted against his hand, and Armin snickered. “I’m taking my time with you, bearcat.”  
Annie groaned in frustration, but once his lips met her abdomen, she relaxed.  
It didn’t take long for her to reach orgasm, bucking hips and loud moans until her back arched and her right leg kicked out from under her. She spasmed a bit after his hand pulled away from her, and her soft whimper didn’t go unheard.  
Armin pressed his mouth against her, licking and sucking at her clit through her high of orgasm, watching as she squirmed with arousal yet again. The wet muscle was torturing Annie’s opening, and she balled his hair in her hands tight.  
“Please-” She gasped.  
Each suck caused Annie to sound like she was sobbing through hiccuping keens. Her abdomen was on fire. She tugged at his hair, and moved her other hand down to push his face into her more.  
Armin stood over her then, and began to pepper her lips in little kisses.  
There was a presence then against her thigh, thick, long, and hot, she felt his cock against her. Her hand slid down, and she began to pull slowly. Armin squeaked again, a low moan following as her name slid from his throat. He tucked his face into her neck. “Don’t stop,” He whimpered, kissing and nipping at her neck again. His hips began to buck into her now too-light touch. “Annie… Pleaaaase.” He groaned.  
She lead him to her then. Feeling his thick girth even lightly press against her, she winced.  
“We don’t have to.” He whispered to her, but before he could try and speak again, Annie had pulled his hips in with her legs, sending him inside of her. “Fuuck, Annie.” He hissed, holding her hips in his hands, digging his nails into her skin. “Give a guy warning next time.”  
“Don’t move, not yet.”  
“Tell me when you’re ready.” He was kissing her ear and neck, sucking lightly at her skin.  
“Don’t you _dare_ leave a mark-”  
“Oops.” He laughed, smiling as he saw Annie laugh and growl. She rolled her hips up then, causing Armin’s breath to hitch.  
“Move.”  
Armin was moving far too slow for Annie’s liking. He was treating her like she was glass, and Annie was steal.  
“Armin, please.” She begged, her hips jerking up desperately.  
He complied. His hips began to snap repeatedly against her. She could feel his hip bones bruising the inside of her thighs, but she didn’t mind. She was close, and felt herself hold her breath, waiting for it to hit her.  
She crashed down quickly as Armin finished himself off, having tried to pull out, but mostly releasing inside of her. Armin fell down beside her, pulling her quickly into his chest, kissing the top of her head.  
_Maybe, just maybe, happy endings existed for her. But if, and only if, it was him, with her._


End file.
